03 Stycznia 2009
TVP 1 05:55 Samotnia - odc. 5 (Bleak House, ep. 5); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:13 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 08:30 Hurtownia książek; magazyn 08:55 Buli - Pełną parą, odc. 15 (A toute vapeur); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:25 Siódme niebo, ser. IX - Braterska miłość, odc. 16 (Brothery love); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:10 Śmiechu warte - odc. 645; program rozrywkowy 10:40 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 14/18 - Edyta - txt str.777; serial TVP 11:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1742; teleturniej muzyczny 12:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Zimowe jabłka 12:30 Szkoda gadać - odc. 51; program rozrywkowy 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Od słów do głów - odc. 7; magazyn 13:25 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 9/13 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:15 Gość w dom (Houseguest) 104'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1995) 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4157 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4372); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4158 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4373); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 300 % normy - odc. 25; teleturniej 17:55 300 % normy - rozwiązanie konkursu - 17 18:00 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 3/4 - txt str.777; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Ciuchcia Myszki Miki, odc. 34 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Rajd Dakar - 2009 - kronika 20:04 Pogoda 20:10 Gala Mistrzów Sportu ( studio ) 20:20 Gala Mistrzów Sportu ( I cz. ) 20:55 Gala Mistrzów Sportu ( II cz. ) 21:50 Gala Mistrzów Sportu ( losowanie ) 22:00 Męska rzecz... - Przylądek strachu (Cape Fear) - txt str.777 122'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1991) 00:05 Kino nocnych marków - Podziemna pułapka (Landslide) 90'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:35 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 02:05 Łuk Erosa 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1987) 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - WOW - Nieziemska istota odc. 6/13 (WOW); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1992) 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - WOW - Tajny kod odc. 7/13 (WOW); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1992) 07:15 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:40 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy" (S. Barańczak) 07:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 1005 Kobiece dylematy; telenowela TVP 08:15 M jak miłość - odc. 628; serial TVP 09:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 197 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 198 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TV) 10:00 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 1/9 - Przydział - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; 11:05 Nie tylko dla pań - Sekrety pierwszaków (The secret life of the Classroom) - txt str.777 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Dzięki Bogu już piątek (Thank God It's Friday) 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1978) 13:30 Święta wojna - Goldfish (250); serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1589 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1007 Prawda o Agacie; telenowela TVP 15:00 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 8; teleturniej 15:50 Zaginiony Świat - odc 1/2 (The Lost World) 74'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 17:10 Karnawał w Dwójce 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (30); teleturniej 20:05 Pojedynek nie na żarty - Kabaret Paranienormalni kontra kabaret Limo ; widowisko rozrywkowe 20:55 Pojedynek nie na żarty - Tomasz Jachimek kontra Formacja Chatelet; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:45 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Ukryta tożsamość (Blind horizon) - txt str.777 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 23:25 Słowo na niedzielę 23:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (56) 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Przeklęty diament (Diamond of Jeru, the) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 02:15 Karnawałowa Noc w Dwójce 03:05 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:58 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 10:14 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 10:57 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 11:02 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 12:02 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:59 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:05 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Selekcjonerzy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:21 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:59 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:05 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 14:57 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 15:03 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:03 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:01 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:51 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 00:16 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 00:40 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:06 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:22 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:41 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:06 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 21, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 6:45 Yin! Yang! Yo! - odc. 21, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:15 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 19, serial animowany, Francja 2005 7:45 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 20, serial animowany, Francja 2005 8:15 Hugo - program dla dzieci 8:45 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:15 Ewa gotuje - odc. 44, magazyn kulinarny, Polska 2008 9:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy, Polska 2006 11:00 Dzieci potrzebne od zaraz - komedia, USA 1986 12:45 Czarodziejki - odc. 128, USA 2003-2004 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 128, reality show, USA 2007 14:45 Przygody barona Münchhausena - komedia przygodowa, Wielka Brytania, RFN 1988 17:10 Sylwestrowa Moc Przebojów - koncert, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 I kto tu rządzi - Lato miłości - odc. 27, Polska 2007 20:00 Preludium miłości - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1992 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:10 Ostatni Mohikanin - film przygodowy, USA 1992 0:30 Pakt z diabłem - horror, Kanada 2001 2:25 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:25 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:25 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:25 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1061-1062, Polska 2008 11:50 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - odc. 6/13, serial komediowy, Polska 2007 12:20 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 13:20 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:20 Sopot Festival 2008 - Międzynarodowy konkurs o nagrodę Bursztynowego Słowika i Słowika Publiczności 15:20 Sopot Festival 2008 - Międzynarodowy konkurs o nagrodę Bursztynowego Słowika i Słowika Publiczności 17:05 Atomowy amant - komedia, USA 1999 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania - Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie - odc. 86, Polska 2008 20:30 Niania - Niania i przystojny producent - odc. 87, Polska 2008 21:00 Biały oleander - dramat obyczajowy, USA, Niemcy 2002 23:05 Męska gra - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 1:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:10 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:10 Telesklep - magazyn 3:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:45 Lalola - telenowela, Argentyna 2007 6:35 VIP - program kulturalny 7:00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 7:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7:55 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 8:25 Beverly Hills 90210 - odc. 21, USA 1993-1994 9:20 Przygody w siodle: Ratujmy Pine Hollow - film familijny, Australia 2005 11:10 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:05 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 12:35 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:05 VIP - program kulturalny 13:30 Skrzydła - odc. 21, serial komediowy, USA 1992-1993 14:00 Skrzydła - odc. 22, serial komediowy, USA 1992-1993 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet - PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz gwiazd PlusLigi Kobiet 16:55 New Look Design - gala konkursu dla projektanów mody 17:25 Eureko 17:55 4 Discovery - Czy to prawda? - Stygmaty - USA 2005 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Major Dundee - western, USA 1965 22:25 Nowa generacja - program rozrywkowy 23:35 Prawo pożądania - komediodramat, Hiszpania 1987 1:35 Skrzydła - odc. 21, serial komediowy, USA 1992-1993 2:05 Synowie wiatru - dramat kostiumowy, Hiszpania, Włochy, Portugalia, Meksyk 2000 3:45 Winny czy niewinny? - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 4:35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 5:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 5:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:39 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6:35 Rodziców nie ma w domu - odc. 29, serial obyczajowy, Polska 1997 6:50 Rodziców nie ma w domu - odc. 30, serial obyczajowy, Polska 1997 7:05 Telesklep 9:05 Happy Hour - odc. 13, USA 2006 9:35 Nie bój się lwa - odc. 1/13, serial animowany, USA 2004 10:05 Agent 00 - komedia przygodowa, USA 1992 11:55 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - odc. 19/21, USA 2006-2007 12:25 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - odc. 20/21, USA 2006-2007 12:55 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - odc. 21, USA 2006-2007 13:25 Złoto Południa - western, USA, Hiszpania 1998 15:20 Kontrakt małżeński - komedia, Francja, USA 1991 17:15 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine - odc. 11/13, USA 2006 17:45 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine - odc. 12/13, USA 2006 18:15 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine - odc. 13-ost., USA 2006 18:45 Hotel Zacisze - odc. 1/5, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1979 19:30 Przypadkowa dziewczyna - komedia romantyczna, USA, Wielka Brytania 1998 21:25 Z pamiętnika wściekłej żony - komediodramat, USA 2005 23:45 Szczur - komedia, Irlandia, Wielka Brytania, USA 2000 1:30 Wrożki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 2:35 Laski na czacie - teleturniej 4:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1195; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1196; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1197; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1198; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1199; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Porozmawiaj z... - Przyszłości nie oświetlisz pochodnią...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Gdzie przyszłość przeszłości czapkuje; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Gwiezdny Pirat - Porwanie odc. 4/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Jarocin po latach - Kobranocka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wsród berberów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 981* - Będziesz posłem; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. El Dorado (7); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (55); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 346 Groźne zwierzę; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Erhard Busek - były kanclerz Austri i* (1991 - 1995), (Wiedeń, Austria); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Mój puszczański dom; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Dobra dzielnica - odc. 1 Nowy dom (Dobra Ctvrt); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); reż.:Karel Smyczek; wyk.:Anna Kulovana, Premysl Boublik, Milan Bahul, Pavel Trojan, Marta Issova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Pani Nikifor 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Staroń; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Smak tradycji - Staropolskie gody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 611; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 17 - Togo - Pogo (Le petit Roi Macius, "Togo - Pogo" ep. 17); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Gala Mistrzów Sportu ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Gala Mistrzów Sportu ( losowanie ); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Czas honoru - odc. 3* Przydział; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 "Fajnie się jechało czyli Noworocznik Kabaretu pod Wyrwigroszem" ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 300 % normy - odc. 24; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (55); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 611; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 17 - Togo - Pogo (Le petit Roi Macius, "Togo - Pogo" ep. 17); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 3* Przydział; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Pani Nikifor 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Staroń; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Smak tradycji - Staropolskie gody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 981* - Będziesz posłem; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Bandyta (Bandyta) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Niemcy (1997); reż.:Maciej Dejczer; wyk.:Til Schweiger, Polly Walker, John Hurt, Pete Postlethwaite, Ida Jabłońska, Bartek Pieniążek, Wojciech Brzeziński, Witold Wieliński, Rafał Walentynowicz, Jolanta Lothe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 06:30 Nowy dzień 07:00 Targowiska świata 07:30 B.A.R.Z. 08:00 Octava dies 08:30 Nowy dzień 09:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy 10:00 W dobrym towarzystwie 10:30 Inna twarz 11:00 WYZWANIE JAMIEGO 12:00 Chłopak na święta 14:00 Targowiska świata 14:30 Will & Grace 15:00 Will & Grace 15:30 American dreams 16:30 CZY JESTEŚ MĄDRZEJSZY OD 5 - KLASISTY? 17:30 DIAGNOZA MORDERSTWO 18:30 Flintstonowie 19:00 Just for laughs gags 19:30 Ale numer! 20:00 Pułapki umysłu 22:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe 22:30 Od zmierzchu do świtu 00:30 Inna twarz 01:00 Skok 03:00 Żebro Adama 03:30 Pielgrzymka Benedykta XVI do USA 04:00 Miód i szarańcza 04:30 PULS KULTURY 05:00 Żebro Adama 05:30 Pielgrzymka Benedykta XVI do USA Tele 5 6:35 Voltron - trzeci wymiar - odc. 30/44, serial animowany, USA 1998 7:00 Telezakupy 9:05 Bajka za bajką - odc. 15/23, serial animowany, USA 9:35 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 10:05 Festiwal kuchni Na styku kultur - reportaż, Polska 2008 11:05 Buon Appetito! - magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Śladami gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 13:05 Strongman 13:30 Tajny agent Bobby - komedia SF, USA 1999 15:15 Wybory Bursztynowej Miss 2008 - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 16:00 Zmagania z aligatorami - film obyczajowy, USA 1998 17:45 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Kanada 1992 18:15 Niezwykły przyjaciel - film obyczajowy, USA 1993 20:00 Grzech naiwności - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 2002 21:45 W granicach prawa - odc. 10/13, Nowa Zelandia 2000 22:40 Prawo pięści - odc. 3/12, Kanada 2003 23:35 Wizje zbrodni - odc. 10/15, serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Kanada, Wielka Brytania 2006 0:00 Punkt G - odc. 11/16, serial komediowy, Kanada 2005 0:30 Miłosne intrygi - film erotyczny, USA 2007 1:40 Rybia nocka TVP Kultura 07:05 Pokuta (Pokajanie) 143'; dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1986); reż.:Tengiz Abuładze; wyk.:Awandił Macharadze, Ija Ninidze, Merab Ninidze, Data Kamchadze, Zenjob Bocwadze, Ediszer Giorgobani; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Gustavo Dudamel i Simon Bolivar Youth Orchestra w Lucernie (Sinfonica de la Juventud Venezolana - Simon Bolivar); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Klasyka filmowa - Puszka Pandory (Die Büchse der Pandora) 131'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1929); reż.:Georg Wilhelm Pabst; wyk.:Louise Brooks, Fritz Kortner, Francis Lederer, Carl Goetz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Więcej niż fikcja - Co siódmy człowiek (Every seventh person) 70'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria, Luksemburg (2006); reż.:Elke Groen, Ina Ivanceanu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Czytelnia odc. 83; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 13; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Skarby Filmoteki - Wieliczka 16'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jarosław Brzozowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Skarby Filmoteki - W pracowniach plastyków 10'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jarosław Brzozowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Skarby Filmoteki - Kwitną jabłonie 16'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jarosław Brzozowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Skarby Filmoteki - Helioplastyka 10'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jarosław Brzozowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulig; program rozrywkowy; reż.:Stanisław Kokesz; wyk.:Bogumił Kobiela; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Kino krótkich filmów - Na urlopie (Off Beat); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Spotkania - Czy miłość jest wieczna i dlaczego nie? /cz.1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Bardzo starzy oboje; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Spotkania - Czy miłość jest wieczna i dlaczego nie? /cz.2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja /cz. 1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Muzyka lekka, łatwa i przyjemna; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja /cz. 2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Miks 41'; program rozrywkowy; reż.:Olga Lipińska; wyk.:Kalina Jędrusik, Alina Janowska, Zofia Merle, Barbara Wrzesińska, Jan Kobuszewski, Zdzisław Leśniak, Bronisław Pawlik, Wojciech Pokora, Tadeusz Pluciński, Marian Załucki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Rock - Opole '90 - 3; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Marcela (Marcela) 80'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); reż.:Helena Třeštíková; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Jazz-Club Kultura - Archie Shepp - Jazz Jamboree '78; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Letni deszcz (El Camino De Los Ingleses) 111'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Hiszpania, USA (2006); reż.:Antonio Banderas; wyk.:Alberto Amarilla, Pepa Aniorte, Raúl Arévalo, Mario Casas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Kino nocne - Wakacje pana Hulot (Vacances de Monsieur Hulot) 83'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1953); reż.:Jacques Tati; wyk.:Jacques Tati, Nathalie Pascaud, Michele Rolla, Valentine Cemax, Louis Perrault; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Wire Frame (Wire Frame); musical kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Pojedynek - Karol Marks i jego kapitał; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Książki które wstrząsnęły światem: Kapitał; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Historia i dokument - Zabójcy - Pablo Escobar (Pablo Escobar) - wersja oryginalna z polskimi napisami; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Zakręty dziejów - Legendarna szarża; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Somosierra 1808 - 2008; reportaż; STEREO 11:00 Historia i dokument - Jego imię Polska. Tadeusz Kościuszko; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Dzieje Polaków - Trójmiasto w ogniu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Dni, które wstrząsnęły Polską - Grudzień 70; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Historia i dokument - Historia Judaizmu - odc. 5 (odc. 5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Historia i dokument - Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Przysięgi nie będzie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Kulisy III RP - Dokąd doszła Solidarność; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Stara baśń. Kiedy słońce było Bogiem - część III; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Historia i dokument - Errata do biografii - Melchior Wańkowicz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kontrowersje - Westerplatte - historia prawdziwa?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Tajemnica Westerplatte; film dokumentalny; reż.:Dariusz Baliszewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 52; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Jański - pokutnik Wielkiej Emigracji; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Za i przed Klauzurą - Sprawa zmartwychwstania; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Historia i dokument - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 17 (odc. 17); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Krzysztof Cugowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 53; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Stara baśń. Kiedy słońce było Bogiem - część III; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Historia i dokument - Errata do biografii - Melchior Wańkowicz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Dzieje Polaków - Rzeszowski Katyń; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Żołnierze Rzeczypospolitej. Turzański las; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:00 Pekin 2008 - Kierunek Pekin; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Hokej na lodzie - Liga Mistrzów: CHL - 1/2 Finału: Metallurg Magnitogorsk - Saławat Uljajew Ufa; STEREO 10:20 Magazyn hokejowy - Liga Mistrzów (Liga Mistrzów) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2008); STEREO 10:50 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Liga Mistrzów - Sporting - Barcelona; STEREO 13:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (kwalifikacje); STEREO 15:00 Drugi Skok; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Liga Mistrzów - Lyon - Bayern; STEREO 17:30 Blisko gwiazd; reportaż; STEREO 18:00 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - Czechy; STEREO 20:10 Gala Mistrzów Sportu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Gala Mistrzów Sportu(losowanie); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (kwalifikacje); STEREO 00:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Janosik odc.9/13 - Pobór; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Złoto dezerterów cz 1 64'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Pekin 2008 HD - Siatkówka kobiet: Kuba - Chiny (mecz o 3 miejsce); STEREO 11:25 Dzika Polska - Traperzy archiwów życia; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Liga Mistrzów ( III )- Chelsea - Roma ( I połowa); STEREO 12:45 Liga Mistrzów ( III) - Chelsea - Roma ( II połowa); STEREO 13:35 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 10"Mieszkańcy Watykanu"; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Ziarno - Ziarno 263; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Pekin 2008 HD - Skeet kraj prod.Polska (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Janosik odc.9/13 - Pobór; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Zakochany anioł 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Liga Mistrzów (III)- Chelsea - Roma (I połowa); STEREO 18:25 Liga Mistrzów ( III) - Chelsea - Roma (II połowa); STEREO 19:20 Dzika Polska - Łowca dzikich kadrów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 11 "Szpital sztuki"; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pekin 2008 HD - Skeet; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Janosik odc.10/13 - Wszyscy za jednego; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Operacja Samum 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Radosław Pazura, Anna Korcz, Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Tadeusz Huk, Krzysztof Globisz, Tugrul Cetiner, Jerzy SkolimowskI; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Z Bożego Narodzenia - kolędy śpiewa Joanna Słowińska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Zakończenie dnia 4fun.TV 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Ranny ptaszek 8:00 Ranny ptaszek 9:00 Weekend specjalny 10:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 10:30 Weekend specjalny 11:00 Top tygodnia 12:00 Parowanie 12:30 Kto się w tobie kocha? 13:00 7 Days in Hollywood 13:30 Juniorki 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Juniorki 15:00 Weekend specjalny 17:00 Hit Me 18:00 Juniorki 18:30 Kto się w tobie kocha? 19:00 Weekend specjalny 20:00 The Best of "Kartony" 21:00 10! 22:00 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 1:00 Zakazane piosenki 2:00 Gorący akademik 3:00 Parowanie holenderskie 4:00 Nocny 4fun 5:00 Tattoo na lato iTV 6:05 Morze hitów 6:40 Horoskop gwiazd 7:00 Discostacja 7:45 Morze hitów 8:00 Telesprzedaż 8:50 Discostacja Extra 9:05 Morze hitów 9:10 Discostacja Extra 9:20 Horoskop gwiazd 9:30 Instytut ezoteryczny 9:40 Ezo TV 9:45 Pozytywne wakacje 9:50 Horoskop gwiazd 9:55 Ezo TV 11:30 Pozytywne wakacje 11:35 Horoskop gwiazd 11:40 Ezo TV 13:20 Instytut ezoteryczny 15:15 Nijusy 15:30 Ultrastacja 16:15 Morze hitów 16:25 Horoskop gwiazd 16:30 Nijusy 16:45 WP.tv 17:15 Discostacja 18:00 Polowanie na gwiazdy 18:20 WP.tv 18:45 Horoskop gwiazd 18:50 Morze hitów 19:00 Ultrastacja 19:55 Ezo TV 22:30 Morze hitów 22:45 Pasmo nocne